


With Kind Force

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Finn doesn't want to hurt Poe. Poe wants to get pushed around. They start working it out.





	With Kind Force

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Aphra Behn, song from "The Banished Cavalier":
>
>> _And with kind force he taught the virgin how_  
_To yield what all his sighs could never do._
> 
> (Not that either guy is a virgin here. Anyway.) 

"I don't want to hurt you," Finn said, time and again, and each time Poe just smirk-smiled and shrugged. "I _don't_."

"Not saying you do." Poe sat back on his heels. "Probably I wouldn't keep coming back if you did. I've got _some_ sense of self-preservation. Somewhere."

"So what's that look?"

"Which look?" Poe pulled a series of faces, from outraged offense to tongue-lolling languor to corkscrewed confusion. "Any of these?"

"That look," Finn repeated. "You get this smile like you're remembering something delicious. Or anticipating it."

The tip of Poe's tongue flicked out, then reappeared in the corner of his mouth, before he nodded. "Well, I _am_ about to blow you. So both those things are true. Very true."

Finn shoved him in the shoulder lightly. "Shut up."

"No," Poe said, then cocked his head. "I mean, you could make me. That could work."

Heat flared up Finn's chest at that. He swallowed hard and avoided the new look on Poe's face, the one that said, _I see you are intrigued..._ "Poe, come on."

"I am coming on!" He leaned forward and slid his palms up the inside of Finn's thighs. "Coming on, to you. Or—"

Finn just looked at him. He was still turned on, that wasn't about to change any time soon, and his mouth was still faintly buzzing from kissing, but this — whatever _this_ was — felt too important to joke about.

"Coming on you?" Poe finished, his voice softening sadly. "Get it?"

"Good one," Finn said. In the history of Poe's juvenile sexual wordplay, that attempt was far from the worst. Besides, Finn didn't like seeing that rare slump and frown on Poe.

"You're just saying that," Poe mumbled, but he was brightening already.

"No," Finn said, getting a handful of Poe's jersey and pulling him upward to kiss him some more, "I'm really not."

Poe started to say something else, but Finn's kiss got in the way, made Poe _oof_ and kiss back. Both his hands tightened on Finn's thighs. Finn tried to push into Poe's touch without breaking the kiss or moving off the bunk.

He truly didn't want to hurt Poe. It wasn't that difficult a principle, he didn't think. By the time they're seven years old, stormtroopers know five ways to immobilize a humanoid, three of those with excruciating pain.

"Just push me around," Poe murmured, squirming in Finn's embrace now, cupping his groin and squeezing. "Take what you want."

"I don't—"

Poe leaned back a little ways. His cheeks were stained with a dark flush and his mouth was swollen and his eyes — his eyes had that slightly crazed gleam they'd get when he had an especially terrible but exciting idea in mind.

"Not to be mean, buddy," Poe said. "Because I'm asking you to. Because I trust you, and you're a good person, and I want you to pull my hair and fuck my face and get me to choke on that amazing dick you've got." He'd worked open Finn's fly by now and was stroking his shaft firmly, gaze fluttering down, then back up and locking on Finn's. "Because you want to."

"I don't —" Finn couldn't look away, and he couldn't deny that he was throbbing in Poe's hand, but he wanted to. He ought to have closed this conversation down. "Poe."

Poe smiled gently. "_Finn_."

He shuffled closer yet and wrapped his free arm around Finn's neck, pulling him down to resume the kiss, all the while jacking Finn a little faster than Finn, himself, would have. Poe pushed at the edges of things, tested rules, _fucked his tongue_ into Finn's mouth, and it was all as exasperating as it was exciting, annoying as it was lovable.

"Now," Poe whispered, ducking his head a little to press his face against Finn's neck. "Pull my hair, you sexass weirdo."

Finn grunted. Arousal was washing hot and sparkly through him; he spread his legs and lifted his ass to thrust into Poe's palm. Hand in the back of Poe's hair, he pulled experimentally, then a little harder, and Poe's head tipped back, his eyes hooded and a slow smirk spreading.

"What can I do you for, handsome?"

"Poe—"

"You can tell me," Poe said, licking his lips so rapidly his tongue was a blur, "or just make me. Your call."

His thumb ticked back and forth over Finn's cockhead, dipping down every so often to press against the underside. When it did, and Finn caught his rough breath, Poe smirked a little more, until Finn _got it_. Every line in Poe's body, every pore, was hollering at Finn to enjoy himself, to join Poe in the enjoyment, to let go, here, where it was safe.

He twisted his fingers in Poe's hair, wrapped those curls around his knuckles, and pushed Poe down, down, until Poe's mouth was breathing hot and damp over Finn's cock, and then a little further.

Poe started to say something, but Finn grasped the other side of his head with his other hand and pressed him down, and down, until Poe's mouth was slick and hot around his cock. He nudged at Poe's soft palate, heard him groan and choke once, then start working eagerly. He was a messy, enthusiastic cocksucker, all spit and passion and tight, welcoming throat. Now was no different, but it felt even better than usual, with Finn yanking on his hair, pulling him off, adjusting angles, testing each hold and the far edges of Poe's tolerance. 

Grunting towards the end, his fingers gone numb in Poe's hair, his spine bowing and melting, Finn pulled Poe's head all the way back, exposing the long stubbly line of his throat and the shiny depth of his suddenly empty mouth. Sharp edge of teeth, dark motion of tongue.

Poe pulled against the hold before he arched more, eyes on Finn, waiting for him to shoot. He stuck out his tongue and Finn moaned, overcome, tensing before he snapped.


End file.
